rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Salem Frey
Salem Frey is a 25 year old human belonging to a bloodline dating back to the Second Age. His life has been a quiet one, and he hasn't achieved much notable praise. His greatest achievement was a streak of six victories at weekly Duel Arena tournaments, which was broken by his lack of attendance at the following event. Appearance Facial Appearance: Salem has a lighter-than-tan skin tone and white hair that fell evenly to his shoulders. It wasn't his natural hair color, nor was it dyed. Instead, his hair had gone white from stress. His eyes are a golden shade. He has average facial features; a nose that isn't too flat or too sharp, ears that are seemingly perfectly round, and a hairless chin that matches up with his jawline perfectly. Bodily Appearance: Salem is fairly tall, standing at 5'11". He has an average build; muscular, yet not too muscular. He has light strands of short hair that extrude from his body, barely noticeable as it has also gone white and often blends with his skin. His body provides a balanced combination of strength and agility due to his strong muscles yet fairly slim structure. Attire: (To be written...) Notable Equipment and Weapons: (To be written...) Character Bio Personality: Salem is an opportunist and very clever. His imagination and creativity stretches beyond normal, and combined with his analytical mindset, he has no problem in quick-to-react situations. He is a great character reader and can sum someone up, physically and mentally, with a short amount of time. Likewise, he is very good at detecting when someone is lying. Morality wise, he is good, and while he isn't hesitant to strike someone down, he would only do so if it felt like the right thing to do or if it were self-defense. Trust is hard to earn from him, though he is open-minded nonetheless and accepts the company of all whom wish to befriend him. He is loyal and trustworthy, yet at the same time, hard to manipulate. If someone manages to get him to trust them and breaks that trust, he will never trust that person again. He is offset by his lack of emotion, choosing instead to take the factual and rational approach than the pure one. Strengths: (To be written...) Weaknesses: (To be written...) History Pre-Roleplay History: -Began Formal Education (Age 4) -Village Burning, Parents and Siblings Presumed Dead, Formal Education Ends (Age 8) -Found by Travelling Merchants. Nearly sold as a slave; adopted by middle-class family in Varrock. Formal and Academic Education Resumes. (Age 9) -Joins a combat training academy, where melee skills are honed. (Age 16) -Finds Brother and Sister. Speculation begins that their parents may still be alive. (Age 19) -Graduates from Combat Training Academy. Immediately employed as a general goods assistant for Adoptive Family. (Age 20) -Moves to Al Kharid and begins fighting in the Duel Arena for an increased income. (Age 22) -With money saved, sets out on a journey to home village with siblings. Destroyed houses have been cleared; flowers grow in a massive meadow where their village once stood. (Age 24) -Returns to Al Kharid to find that the Duel Arena was shut down. Returns to Varrock to find adoptive family deceased. Sets out in search of a new life with minor goals of learning the arts of Summoning. (Age 25) Post-Roleplay History: (To be written...)Category:CharactersCategory:MaleCategory:Humans